


Кофе

by Synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mild Language, Office, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: И ему нужно кофе. Карамельное макиято с двумя ложками сахара и сливками. Как она любит.





	Кофе

**Author's Note:**

> И спустя три с половиной года... Как драббл в 7кб превратился в 9, а затем и во все 14. В начале все было по-другому и заканчивалось совсем не так.
> 
> Проба гадко пишущего пера в ориджинале. Попытка #1.
> 
> Рейтинг из-за нецензурной лексики.
> 
> Благодарность бете.

— С тобой явно что-то не так, — убеждённо произнесла Эльза, стоило ей вслед за ним зайти в курилку, а её зелёные, до невозможности, глаза смотрели на Джека с подозрением. Но он решил отмахнуться от этого взгляда и его не замечать. Но это не помогло: Эльза стала наблюдать за ним ещё пристальней.

— Угу, — буркнул он, настроение неумолимо приблизилось к отметке ноль. Чёртова работа! На Эльзу он не смотрел. 

— Да что с тобой такое? — нахмурившись, спросила Эльза. — Влюбился, Джек? — в её голосе прозвучала лёгкая насмешка.

Джек не удостоил её ответом, с раздражением сминая фильтр сигареты, что он держал в руках. Губы сжались в тонкую линию. Он не поведётся на это.

— Нет, — слишком резко ответил он, всё так же продолжая прожигать взглядом стену. Лучше бы ей не знать, что он врёт. Лучше не знать в _кого_ он влюблён. Она не оценит. Он лишь сильнее сжал руку в кулак.

— Хорошо, — покладисто и тихо ответила Эльза, успев за долгое время знакомства, уяснить, что вспышка гнева, если её не остановить, будет неизбежна. — Хочешь что-нибудь? А то я сейчас иду в кафе, в то, что рядом с офисом.

— Нет, — тем же тоном ответил Джек, не поднимая взгляда, но в последний момент не выдержал.

— Ладно, — Эльза пожала плечами, а её тёмные кудри смешно пружинили в такт её движениям. Она обеспокоенно посмотрела на Джека ещё раз и нахмурилась.

Её друг определённо был каким-то странным и рассеянным. Отвечал односложно, на контакт не шёл совсем. И это её беспокоило. Такое, на памяти Эльзы, случалось лишь однажды, когда девушка, в которую он был влюблён, растоптала его чувства и унизила Джека прилюдно. Сука. Ей до сих пор хотелось выдрать ей, как минимум, волосы на голове, а ещё лучше, вырвать язык. Хотя столько воды уже утекло.

Возможно, всё-таки, не стоило даже заикаться о том, что он мог вновь влюбиться. Нет, это конечно же прекрасно, но ей ли не знать сколько неприятных эмоций это вызывает.  
Эльза начала нервничать, а от этого ещё больше хотелось закурить.

Уже в лифте её мысли более-менее успокоились и потекли в обычном русле, но она всё ещё не могла совладать с собой, неосознанный страх сковал её, когда она осознала, что может случиться, если Джек всё-таки влюбится, если уже не влюбился. Это убьёт её. Определённо. Без возможности на воскрешение.

Едва ли она сможет видеть это снова. Видеть, как тот, кого ты любишь, любит кого-то другого. Поскольку знала, что, если это случится, Джек начнёт меняться на глазах, и его счастливая улыбка, редкие намёки на новую спутницу будут медленно убивать её. Единственное, что ей захочется сделать — это либо никогда не видеть, либо избавиться от той, которая сделала Джека счастливым.  
Так случилось много лет назад, когда они, будучи ещё совсем детьми, встречались и влюблялись. Наверное, им было по семнадцать, может чуточку больше. 

Эльза в тот день прогуливалась по парку с предвкушением ожидая, что же придумал её лучший друг. Он обещал, что сегодняшний день она навряд-ли забудет, и, конечно же, она ему поверила. Но стоило ей подойди к той злосчастной скамейке, где сидел Джек, как время остановилось. 

Он смеялся, а на коленях его сидела Джулия, её некогда лучшая подруга. Та самая подруга, которая всегда подтрунивала над их с Джеком дружбой.

Они целовались, а Эльза смотрела и не понимала, за что с ней так поступили. Было горько, больно и обидно. Хоть один из них должен был ей сказать, хотя бы намекнуть, но нет. 

Она не чувствовала себя счастливой, не чувствовала радости за Джека. Она лишь круто развернулась и побежала прочь, сглатывая, плотным комком вставшие в горле, злые слёзы. В тот день Эльза поняла, что влюблена в своего лучшего друга, и как он и обещал, она никогда не забудет тот день. Она помнила его до сих пор, даже столько лет спустя.

Эгоистка. Она желала Джека только для себя. Так давно и долго, что ей хотелось иногда просто забыть об этом. И она забывала, когда задыхаясь, впивалась ногтями в чужую спину и, срывая голос, кричала «ещё». Но потом всё возвращалось и ей становилось мерзко от самой себя. Ведь она даже не пыталась запомнить чьё-либо имя, каждый раз бросаясь в чужие объятья, как последняя шалава, ей было всё равно уже кто и когда. Но она с отвращением вспоминала свой первый раз. Она себя ненавидела, но отношений построить не могла. И не потому, что не хотела, а просто не получалось. Каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, перед её взором появлялся Джек. Его глаза, редкая улыбка. А в момент краткого наслаждения она всегда выкрикивала его имя. 

Поэтому отношения длились не больше, чем одну ночь. Эльза не видела рядом с собой никого кроме него, и это опустошающее чувство бессилия вросло в кожу, циркулировало в её крови раз за разом. Тщетно. И она сдалась.

Она пыталась переубедить себя, что Джека, в общем-то, любить не за что. Это было мнение практически всех окружающих, но только не Эльзы. В глазах других её друг и начальник был последней сволочью: лицемерным, грубым, вспыльчивым, эгоистичным, не ставящим ни в грош ничье мнение и не принимающим ничьи советы. Впрочем, окружающие отвечали ему тем же. Правда, табун сотрудниц их компании не оставлял надежд завоевать его или хотя бы затащить в постель.

Она же знала его другим. Стоило только в его жизни появиться человеку, который мог завоевать его сердце, он становился более мягким, нежным и отзывчивым. И эти изменения тут же бросались в глаза. К её счастью, с тех пор, как они стали работать в этой компании, этого ещё не случалось, ведь тогда, она точно знала, что сотрудниц, пытавшихся бы завоевать его сердце и внимание, стало бы больше. И всё это время Эльза дышала спокойно. Но сегодняшний разговор дал повод для размышлений и беспокойства.

Сейчас колокольчик в её голове бил тревогу, и ей было страшно. Конечно же, она тоже не была нежной фиалкой и прекрасно понимала, что этого не избежать.

Их можно было поставить с Джеком вровень: она была стервозна, остра на язык, не стеснялась выражать всё, что думает о людях, а особенно о тех, кто ей не нравился. А их было много, ведь почти треть состава компании были девушками, а из них, только девушек десять не были заинтересованы в её друге.

Всем остальным же ей хотелось выцарапать глаза, чтобы они больше никогда не смели заглядываться на Джека. Ведь некоторым из них иногда удавалось поймать удачу за хвост: ответный флирт или что ещё хуже — заинтересованность. Ядовитые червячки, что когда-то давно поселились в её сердце, выросли и стали ужаснее, чем ей бы хотелось. Эльза ревновала, она ненавидела каждую из них настолько, что желала им мучительной и долгой смерти.

Дойдя до кафе, она заказала две кружки кофе, улыбаясь баристе самой ослепительной улыбкой. Сейчас ей это было нужно как никогда, ей нужно было чьё-то внимание. Мужское внимание. Боже, какая же она... Стерва.

Взгляд столкнулся со взглядом одной из сотрудниц компании, и губы сами растянулись в усмешке, хотя больше всего хотелось выплеснуть на неё всё содержимое стаканчиков. Потому что она была последней, кто бы вызвал в ней заинтересованность. Но та увивалась за шефом похлеще остальных. Недаром, что новенькая. А ещё это странное поведение Джека...  
Эльза лишь крепче сжала стакан с кофе, этим смяв его, но она не обратила на это никакого внимания. Настроение испортилось окончательно. Взяв пару пакетиков с сахаром, она, больше ни минуты не мешкая, направилась обратно в офис, по пути глотая кофе.

Джек обнаружился в той же курилке, и Эльза облегчённо выдохнула. Ей не пришлось искать его по всему зданию. Она молча достала сигарету и прикурила, с наслаждением затягиваясь. В другой руке она всё так же держала один стаканчик с кофе, свой она ещё допила по дороге, ей нравилось, когда это горькая жидкость обжигала язык, но хорошо знала, что Джек любит немного остывший, как раз то, что надо — дойти от кафе до курилки.

— Держи, — она протянула ему тот самый стаканчик.

Джек вскинул бровь, тихо хмыкнув.

— Я же сказал, что мне ничего не надо. С чего такая самоуверенность? — она опустила руку, сжав стакан в руке.

«Это забота, идиот», — подумала Эльза, не показывая, как её задел его комментарий. Джек никогда так не делал. Никогда.

Она молча приносила ему каждый раз кофе, и он так же молча принимал его, улыбаясь краешком губ. Она прекрасно знала, что без кофе тот не может сосредоточиться. А в такие напряжённые дни, как этот, ведь масштабный проект был на носу, был вовсе не выносим. Но это уже выходила за все возможные рамки.

— Н-да? Ну и ладно, сама выпью, — как ни в чём не бывало ответила она, уже поднося стаканчик к губам.

— Давай уже сюда свой кофе, — нахмурился Джек, вероятно, что-то заметив на её лице. — Возможно, я слегка погорячился, извини.

Она никак не отреагировала, и кофе всё так же осталось в руках Эльзы.

— Я... — начал было Джек, вероятно, осознав, что и правда перегнул палку. — Чёрт, Эльза, я…

— Да пошёл ты, — оборвала она его, не дав ему договорить, перебарывая в себе желание вылить на него несчастный кофе. Обида вдруг задушила её, мешая дышать.

Джек, ничего не сказав, молча развернулся и, сминая окурок, бросил его в урну, затем, вышел прочь из курилки, ему нужно было подумать.

— Ненавижу тебя, — беззвучно прошептала Эльза ему вслед, с отвращением выбрасывая всё тот же стаканчик с кофе. — Ненавижу тебя. 

Когда они перестали понимать друг друга?

К горлу снова подкатили ненавистные слёзы, а в голове звучала звенящая пустота.

* * *

Джек вообще не понимал, что с ним происходит в последнее время и, если бы не слова Эльзы, что задели за живое, он бы никогда себе бы не признался.

Он был влюблён по уши, и не знал куда деваться со своей любовью. 

Вернувшись в свой офис, он продолжил гипнотизировать дверь курилки, и ему стало муторно, словно случилось что-то, чего он не мог объяснить и предвидеть. Он нагрубил ей. Он нагрубил _ей_ , и его грызла вина. Когда и через десять минут Эльза не вышла, он сорвался с места, так и держа в руке карандаш, которым делал пометки.

Но стоило ему дойти до двери и шагнуть за её порог, как он остановился и, вдруг, отступил.

Из курилки выходил Пит и нёс на руках Эльзу.

В офисе поднялся гомон, и Джек уже было хотел вмешаться, как услышал насмешливое, от своих же подчиненных:

— Пит несёт свою принцессу, интересно, как долго он ждал этой возможности?

Кристофер, появившийся за его спиной словно из ниоткуда, положил руку ему на плечо:

— Тише.

— Что? — Джек резко повернулся в его сторону.

— Хорошо, что тебя никто не видит, дружище. А карандаш придётся выкинуть, — Кристофер с сожалением посмотрел вниз, на его руки, и удивлённый Джек перевёл взгляд на них же. 

В руке был сломанный карандаш.

— На тебя страшно смотреть, ты едва не рычал сейчас. 

Джек недобро на него зыркнул, желая, чтобы тот заткнулся.

— Хорошо, понял я, понял, — отозвался тот, но через секунду всё же спросил: — Ты ничего не будешь делать?

— А что мне делать? — нахмурился он. 

— Во-первых, — вкрадчиво начал Кристофер, — ты можешь вмешаться, ты директор компании, и без каких-либо объяснений можешь поинтересоваться в чём дело. Я не идиот, Джек, я вижу, что что-то произошло. Я видел её, когда она шла в кафе, она была сама не своя, она дала Стиву свой номер! А она, ты же знаешь, никогда не даёт номера телефонов. Но делала она это тоже как-то рассеяно, словно забыла свой принцип не давать номера телефонов первому встречному. 

— И что? — хмуро поинтересовался Джек. Тихо ненавидя Стива, сам не понимая за что. Неужели Эльза решила…

— А теперь ты. И ты идиот, — вздыхая, добавил тот. — Она всю жизнь была влюблена в тебя. А теперь ты звереешь только от того, что кто-то прикасается к ней. Ты ведь любишь её, да? 

Но Джек его уже не слушал, направляясь прямо к Питу, не совсем уверенный, что будет делать дальше. Первым порывом было забрать, едва ли не вырвать, Эльзу из его рук. Но что потом? Как потом это объяснять другим? И Эльза его не простит за слухи, которые поползут, если он сделает это. «Менеджер, которая попала в компанию через постель» будет одним из них, и если сам Джек совершенно точно не был против, чтобы она оказалась в его постели, то Эльза… Своевольная, упрямая Эльза его за это не простит. Ведь он, как никто другой, знал, что Эльза была профессионалом в своём деле, и он не единожды отвоёвывал её для своей компании, когда предложения о переходе сыпались одно за другим. 

Но сейчас… Возможно, сейчас будет лучше если она уйдёт?

Это мучительно видеть, как она флиртует направо и налево, даже с тем же Питом.

Но лучше пускай будет так. Будет тяжело, ведь они расстались не на лучшей ноте. Как же глупо... они повели себя как дети. Он повёл себя как идиот, сорвавшись. Видеть её и не разговаривать будет тяжело, но не видеть её и… Нет.

Что там говорил Крис, что он идиот? Он идиот, это точно, но он сказал что-то ещё…

— Что случилось? — он навис над Питом, украдкой осматривая Эльзу. 

Вроде всё в порядке.

— Я нашёл её без сознания, — хмуро отозвался тот. — Отнесу её к Фионе, она присмотрит за ней.

Джек кивнул, не отодвинувшись ни на дюйм.

Фиона никому не скажет, она знает слишком много о них всех: о нём, Эльзе, Кристофере, Джулии, они все учились вместе. Она не скажет и, возможно, даже оставит их вдвоём, убедившись, что с Эльзой всё в порядке.

Он сделает это, даже если это будет значить, что после она не скажет ему ни слова.

— Я сам её отнесу, — почти неслышно сказал он, но его слова прозвучали слишком громко в вдруг ставшем тихим офисе. 

Пит, опешив, кивнул.

И Джек, больше ни слова не говоря, забрал её из рук Пита. Стоило ему повернуться к выходу, как он заметил едва заметную улыбку Криса. Тот кивнул ему и, пока никто не видел, подмигнул. Джек нахмурился, почему, он что-то пропустил?

В кабинете Фионы никого не обнаружилось. Джек, аккуратно опустив Эльзу на кушетку, принялся ждать. Фиона появилась спустя пару минут, неся в руках стаканчик кофе. 

Джек сдержал порыв отвернуться. 

Ему остаётся только ждать. 

Им нужно будет поговорить. Им вдвоём, ему и Эльзе. И ему нужно кофе. Карамельное макиято с двумя ложками сахара и сливками. Как она любит.


End file.
